Lista
by CaahT39C
Summary: As pessoas gostam de fazer listas, mas a lista que Natalie queria que Dan fizesse era um tanto... Estranha.


- Daniel, se você tivesse que listar cinco coisas que você mais odeia em mim, como ficaria a sua lista? – Natalie perguntou, para a surpresa dele. Não que ele odiasse Natalie, era só que ela estando ali, no quarto dele, não era a coisa mais confortável do mundo. Principalmente porque ela estava apontando um dardo para ele.

Ele não entendia porque Natalie estava fazendo aquilo. Ela queria uma pista, certo? Para que aquele drama? Dan nunca entendia porque a Kabra era tão dramática.

- Por que você quer saber? – ele retrucou, mais desconfortável que antes.

- Porque eu quero saber se tenho feito um bom trabalho fingindo que... – ela percebeu o que ia falar, então conseguiu fechar a boca a tempo. - Hm. Esqueça. Só me responda.

Dan levantou uma sobrancelha, mas respondeu:

- Primeiro: eu odeio o jeito como você, em seus plenos onze anos, consegue ser tão chata e arrogante.

Dan não percebeu que a fisionomia do rosto dela mudou um pouco. Só um pouco.

- Segundo: odeio como você compra as roupas e, simplesmente, não dá para elas o devido valor. Sabia que tem gente que não tem as mesmas oportunidades para ter roupas e morrem de frio por causa disso?

Dan sabia que ela não se importava com aquelas pessoas. Nem um pouco.

- Terceiro: odeio a sua risada. Ela é ridícula. Parece que você tá angustiada com alguma coisa.

Nesse momento, Natalie arregalou os olhos.

Porque, pela primeira vez na vida, alguém que ela mais odeia é a que mais a conhece. É como se...

_Não, eu estou delirando._ Natalie pensou.

- Quarta: eu odeio o jeito como você... Bem, está fazendo isso. Sendo fria e apontando algo para mim como se fosse uma arma. Eu sei que eu só vou desmaiar ou algo do tipo, mas mesmo assim. Você é uma garota, não devia fazer isso.

Natalie engoliu a seco. _Eu não faço isso porque quero._ Ela pensou, mas uma vez impressionada como Dan parecia... Ler a sua mente ou algo do gênero.

- E, finalmente, a quinta coisa seria... – ele falaria a verdade? Ou mentiria como os Kabras sempre fazem? Se ele falasse a verdade, talvez nunca tivesse a mesma chance que tem agora. Se mentisse, Natalie só iria fazer a coisa mais fácil de fazer no momento: acertá-lo com o dardo. – Seria... Hm...

- FALA LOGO! – Natalie gritou, saindo da sua pose superior de Kabra, para outra surpresa de Dan.

Por que a opinião dele importava tanto? Por que ele precisava continuar? E por que ele simplesmente não podia pegar o maldito dardo – ele agora conseguia fazer isso, devido ao fato de ter tido treinamentos -, acertá-la e ir embora?

_Por que tudo tem que ser mais difícil quando ela está por perto?_

Ele, então, decidiu falar a verdade.

- A quinta coisa seria que eu odeio o fato de, apesar de tudo que eu odeio em você, eu não consigo te odiar. Nem um pouquinho – ele confidenciou, com um sorriso maroto saindo de seus lábios.

Natalie ficou paralisada, ainda captando o que Dan tinha acabado de dizer. Ela havia entendido certo ou só estava delirando?

_Ele não me odeia? _Ela pensou atordoada. _Como... Isso é possível? Todos me odeiam!_

Mas Natalie se conteve. Apontou com mais confiança o dardo na cara do Cahill.

- Feliz agora? – Dan perguntou, se preparando para o impacto do dardo.

Natalie deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Mais do que nunca _Dan_, mais do que nunca.

Dan não conseguiu ter tempo de arregalar os olhos porque, pela primeira vez, Natalie havia o chamado pelo apelido, e não pelo nome.

Ele caiu inconsciente na cama, sorrindo – como se desmaiar fosse divertido.

- É por isso que eu te adoro, Cahill. Nas piores situações, você consegue me deixar feliz – Natalie deixou escapar, enquanto se aproximava do corpo desmaiado de Dan.

Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa, quase hesitante, e foi embora, ainda com um pensamento na cabeça.

_Ele não me odeia._

Natalie nem se preocupou em pegar a pista.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, todos perceberam como eu ADORO o casal DanNatalie, apesar de eu não fazer muitas fanfics deles (praticamente nenhuma).**

**Eu gostei de como ficou a fanfic... Tipo, eu sei que a Natalie tá OOC e talz, mas ela é uma das personagens mais difíceis - pelo menos para mim - de colocar no personagem. Principalmente pelo fato de que ela gosta do Dan, o que já torna a coisa OOC SHAUHSAHSAHSAH'**

**Enfim, não é a minha opinião que importa. Gostaram da fanfic? Odiaram? Querem me matar porque odeiam Dan/Natalie? Reviews!**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
